The Royal House of Palpatine
House of Palpatine Head of state of the Galactic Empire Leadership of the Royal House on Naboo The House of Palpatine was a noble family of the planet Naboo, though not as prominent or wealthy as other aristocratic houses. It was this family that sired Palpatine, the Dark Lord of the Sith who became Emperor of the galaxy in 19 BBY. The Palpatine's ancestral home is situated in Naboo's Lake Country. Cosinga Palpatine was the patriach of the House of Palpatine. A violent man who was regarded by his firstborn son as both grossly inept and disproportionately arrogant. Like his forefathers, Cosinga was born into the ancient, aristocratic dynasty of the Palpatines. And so was his son, Palpatine, who would later become the most powerful man in the galaxy. The first name of Emperor Palpatine, is unkown. Several rumours have given Emperor Palpatine's full name as "Cos Palpatine" or "Dantius Palpatine". But this is unverifiable. Already before his ascent to the throne, he started creating his own family. The new generation of the House of Palpatine. He would watch for beings who had particulary superior genes, in his view, and a certain amount of force-sensitivity. So his children could become his heirs within the Sith Order. His unmatched talents in manipulation have done the rest. The ever pragmatic that he is, Emperor Palpatine was always cautious not to reveal too much to his children too fast. So he could always ensure that they don't grow too greedy and impatient towards him. Emperor Palpatine's direct descendants are his daughters, Bellatrix aka Darth Shivilow,Ren aka Darth Temptress, and Red Sonja. His only son is a man by the name of Vigo Palpatine aka Darth Vermin. Grandchildren of Emperor Palpatine include: Bellatrix's daughters Miranda and Isabella. Emperor Palpatine also has one more offspring: Eve Palpatine is cloned from the Emperor himself and the genetic structure has been manipulated so far, that the output would be a female. So she is basically a female version of himself. Altough she is not a "regular" daughter. He raised her like his own. There are also rumours about a human male named Triclops who is allegedly the son of Emperor Palpatine, though this relation may not be in a strict biological sense. It is likely, though, that Triclops is the natural son of a Human woman named Niobi. Another rumour is about a Ken. The son of Triclops and a "Jedi Princess" named Kendalina, therefore supposedly making Ken the grandson of Emperor Palpatine and a "Jedi Prince." There was some ambiguity regarding Ken's true origins, as all records of the Emperor's family disappeared shortly after he ascended to the Imperial throne. Daniel Palpatine-Fett Darkhunter aka Darth Vordis Korrupto Starkiller is the nephew of Emperor Palpatine. Ederlathh Pallopides is the remote grand-niece of Emperor Palpatine born in 4 BBY Volpau was Emperor Palpatine's third cousin, sharing a great-great-grandparent in common. Volpau died in 1 ABY on the planet Ubuuga of unknown causes. It is also speculated the Sate Pestage may perhaps was a Palpatine offspring. There are rumours that Emperor Palpatine had several "lovers" in his life. Fact is that Bellatrix, Ren, Red and Vigo share his genetic pool. So they came to life through a natural way. Emperor Palpatine aka Darth Sidious, is a well-educated, as well as a sophisticated and distinguished man, of noble and aristocratic heritage. His offspring share this personality traits. The House of Palpatine favors good and cultivated behaviour and demands a proper amount of respect towards them. Since Emperor Palpatine, it has a natural very strong bond to the Force. It is likely that it is the most powerful force sensitive bloodline ever existed.